Photogrammetry devices are known in the art as being relatively useful for measuring large areas of surface in a relatively timely fashion. However, photogrammetry devices are known to have accuracy deficiencies. Conversely, laser tracking devices are known in the art as being relatively useful for taking accurate measurements at predetermined locations. However, laser tracking devices are known to have difficulties measuring large surface areas in a relatively timely fashion. Coded targets are also known in the art for identifying the unique identity of the coded targets, which may be located in a pre-determined location, to a computer. However, many of the existing coded targets do not incorporate the use of both photogrammetry devices and laser tracking devices in order to accurately and efficiently measure a surface. Additionally, many of the existing coded targets are not mobile, do not attach to non-coded targets, and/or have other types of problems.
A target and method for its use is needed which may allow a surface to be measured simultaneously utilizing both photogrammetry and laser tracking, while identifying the unique identify of the target to a computer, to solve one or more problems in measuring surfaces with either photogrammetry or laser tracking alone.